Secret Story
by Rose-Smith-Potter
Summary: Une petite OS sur une histoire de Secret Story


Le casting

Tout s'est passé si vite. Je sors à peine du casting. Devant moi, la candidate précédente affiche une moue dépitée. Ça n'a pas l'air de s'être très bien passé pour elle ! Je préfère ne pas me faire trop d'idées à l'avance. Je me suis préparée pendant des mois. J'ai très envie de participer à Secret Story. C'est mon rêve depuis des années. Mais pas question que je me ruine le moral !

Je pense avoir réussi à transmettre toute mon envie au jury. S'ils ne me choisissent pas... Eh bien, ils auront perdu une super candidate avec un secret plutôt original...  
Après cette journée riche en émotions, ma vie reprend son cours normal. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt très tendue et que je me mets à trembler dès que mon téléphone sonne. Mais, quand le jour arrive enfin où la direction de Secret Story m'appelle, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que hocher bêtement la tête. Je n'ai vraiment réalisé que le lendemain matin : je vais participer à Secret Story !

Le Dollz Loft

Le Loft n'est pas vraiment un "loft". Il se trouve tout au fond des studios de TV et c'est une véritable maison avec un jardin intérieur. J'ai failli me perdre. Un vrai labyrinthe !  
Cet endroit est vraiment irréel... C'est vraiment bizarre de se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'écran de la télévision ! J'ai du mal à croire que je vais passer les prochaines semaines avec les autres personnes qui m'entourent. Notre seul lien avec l'extérieur sera la voix  
Parmi tous ces inconnus, une autre candidate m'a rapidement inspiré confiance. Son nom est Jenny. Dès notre rencontre, j'ai su qu'elle avait très envie de découvrir tous les secrets des autres candidats. Elle en était capable rien qu'à leur allure ! Elle m'a juré avoir déjà vu Federico, l'Italien au bronzage de surfeur, dans la série phare de l'été de l'année dernière.

Première semaine sous les projecteurs

La première semaine dans le Loft vient de s'écouler et ce soir, c'est le premier Prime.  
La première semaine a été rude, malgré l'apparente ambiance de détente qui règne dans le loft. Federico a tenté de se rapprocher de moi, mais je me méfie. Selon Jenny, c'est une technique pour essayer de cacher son histoire d'amour avec Célia, qui serait sa petite amie dans la vraie vie. J'ai du mal à la croire projecteurs. J'ai du mal à la croire, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour lire entre les lignes...  
En tous cas, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la façon dont Mikaïl se mêlait de tout. Les autres filles non plus. Résultat : il a été nominé avec Anne-Stéphanie, une pipelette que Jenny et moi soupçonnons d'être championne de karaté. Des bras comme ça, ce n'est pas normal chez une fille !

Exceptionnellement, pour le premier Prime Time, tous les candidats n'ont pas été obligés de suivre l'émission depuis le Loft. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une émission de télévision. C'est tout à fait différent de derrière un écran. Là, il fait une chaleur d'enfer.

A la fin de l'émission, Mikaïl a dû quitter le Loft, malgré le soutien du public. Depuis, Charlotte ne semble plus trop dans son assiette... Tout ça demande un peu d'investigation... !

Le défi de l'Oeil

Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces caméras et de tous ces micros partout ! Mais c'est le jeu... Je pourrais certainement m'en servir pour faire éliminer quelques candidats indélicats si j'en avais besoin.  
Je crois que c'est ce que Jenny a fait l'autre soir. Elle n'a pas pu entraîner Charlotte par hasard sous cette caméra que nous avions repérée en arrivant dans le Loft !

Cette semaine; la voix nous défie d'organiser un défilé de mode sur le thème de la mode punk avec quelques friperies. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire, parce qu'en mode, moi, je m'y connais !  
Nous avons été répartis en deux équipes. Je me suis retrouvée contre Jenny. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié mon talent. Lors de la remise des prix, elle a profité de la voix braqué sur mon équipe - l'équipe gagnante - pour murmurer quelques mots à Anne-Stéphanie en me regardant de travers. Heureusement, Federico m'a prise par l'épaule en me glissant de ne pas faire attention.  
C'est à ce moment que l'alarme retentit. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que quelqu'un m'avait buzzé, mais j'ai été soulagée malgré moi quand j'ai vu que c'était le nom de Jean-Sébastien qui s'affichait et Jeanne qui sortait de la salle du buzz  
Le soir même, Jenny m'avoua avoir été simplement déçue de ne pas avoir remporté cette manche. Avec un tel esprit de compétition, je me demande si ce n'est pas elle, la championne de karaté !

Mon secret

Après le défilé, deux clans se sont formés : le premier autour de Federico, l'autre autour de Jenny. Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Pour l'instant, je reste neutre. J'espère que ça ne me nuira pas. Les membres des deux clans se nominent respectivement chaque semaine. Ma situation n'est donc pas si désespérée.  
Beaucoup de candidats ont été éliminés depuis le début de l'aventure. Charlotte a rapidement été buzzée. Je crois qu'elle était contente, finalement, de retrouver Mikaïl à l'extérieur. Comme nous nous en doutions, ils étaient fiancés !  
Le Loft se vide peu à peu. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut faire moins attention... au contraire ! Les candidats activent le buzz de plus en plus souvent. La plupart du temps, les secrets sont vraiment tordus... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour !  
Comme d'habitude, convoqués par l'alarme, nous nous sommes assis tous dans la Salle des Secrets, face à la voix, un clan de chaque côté de la salle, en attendant de découvrir qui l'avait déclenchée.  
Quelle surprise : Jenny est celle qui m'a dénoncée !

Raté ! Ouf !

Jenny est complètement à côté de la plaque. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu imaginer une chose pareille... Je suis loin d'avoir l'allure de la sœur cachée de Katty Berry, même s'il m'est arrivé de la croiser...  
Dire que je pensais qu'elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour moi dans le Loft... Je suis déçue, on ne peut faire confiance qu'à sois même !  
Cette semaine, Jenny est nominée par les garçons. Chez eux, c'est Federico qui a été choisi. Depuis le début, les deux se détestent cordialement. Le Prime va être l'apogée de leur duel.  
Les scores ont été serrés tout le long de l'émission. Mais c'est finalement Federico que les téléspectateurs ont choisi de sauver.

Jenny, en larmes, confie devant les caméras qu'elle regrette de s'être fâchée avec moi. Elle s'est prise au jeu mais elle a trouvé en moi une amie de confiance. A présent, elle me supplie de la pardonner.  
La confession n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été prévue par la production, puisque des agents de sécurité sont venus me chercher alors que je me reposais au bord de la piscine et m'ont traîné à travers le dédale des couloirs pendant que les maquilleuses me refaisaient une beauté. On m'a jeté sur le plateau de l'émission toute essoufflée. Avant que je réalise où j'étais - c'est quand même la première fois depuis des semaines que je quitte le Loft - Jenny m'a sauté dans les bras.  
Il y eut un grand silence parmi le public, puis des acclamations. Avec un joli sourire, Jenny salue une dernière fois le public et sort de la salle.

Je ne compte plus les semaines qui me séparent de mon entrée dans le Loft. Mais, cette semaine, je sais que c'est la dernière. Vendredi, c'est le dernier Prime.  
Nous ne sommes plus que trois dans le Loft : Federico, Anne-Stéphanie et moi. Relâchant un peu la pression, je me suis allongée un moment au bord de la piscine. Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'au bout d'une heure, quand l'alarme a retenti que...

J'ai oublié de fermer ma valise

Anne-Stéphanie sort triomphante de la salle où se trouve le buzz. J'ai beau repasser dans ma tête tout le contenu de ma valise, elle n'a pu y trouver aucun indice sur mon secret. Mon journal intime, lui, est bien caché.  
" _Anne-Stéphanie n'a pas découvert le secret de Roseline_"  
Et non, en effet, mon secret n'est pas d'avoir été mannequin pour une grande maison de mode... (Même si c'est vrai !)  
Comme des règles plus strictes s'appliquent à la fin de la saison, Anne-Stéphanie a été éliminée pour s'être trompée. Je suis soulagée !  
Le dernier Prime s'est déroulé comme un conte de fées. Hormis le moment très angoissant où mon score et celui de Federico se sont affichés pour déterminer le gagnant. Quand mon nom et mon visage sont apparu, j'ai sauté sur Federico et l'ai serré dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.  
Maintenant, tout pourrait redevenir normal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les agents de TV m'interpellent à peine les portes du studio franchies. Ils souhaitent maintenant me voir à l'œuvre sur le plateau de Mode & Beauté. Ma carrière sur le petit écran vient tout juste de décoller !


End file.
